


Chuyến bay cuối

by Kane_Aki



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Krose, M/M, Müllahm
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kane_Aki/pseuds/Kane_Aki
Summary: – Toni, điều gì khiến cậu mất tập trung vậy? – Miro vẫn chưa thôiToni đờ ra mất một giây, tay đặt trên vô lăng thoáng khựng lại.Cậu không thể nói " Miro, ANH làm em mất tập trung" được.– Ừm... Toni lúng túng tìm câu trả lời – em chỉ... hơi căng thẳng ...





	Chuyến bay cuối

**Author's Note:**

> NÓI KHÔNG với Kloos nhé ;)  
> Một câu chuyện hoàn toàn hư cấu, được viết từ khi Rafael Benitez vẫn còn dẫn dắt Real Madrid, và thương vụ De Gea tưởng chừng như sẽ xảy ra (lỗi tại cái máy fax :v )

Toni lấy túi đồ của mình, rời sân tập Real Madrid, rảo bước ra bãi đỗ xe. Cơn gió lạnh lẽo làm cậu thoáng rùng mình, đưa tay kéo cổ áo khoác cao hơn để ngăn làn gió lạnh luồn lách vào từng thớ trên da thịt. Vài bông tuyết đầu mùa bay bay trong gió, đọng trên vai áo cậu. Toni lười biếng gạt gạt nó đi. Trời ảm đạm một màu xám đục. Cậu tự hỏi liệu Raf biết trước trời sẽ xấu thế này thì ông có lên lịch luyện tập không. Chắc là không. Cái thời tiết như hôm nay đủ khiến mọi người ngán ngẩm việc ra khỏi giường, chứ đừng nói là rời nhà. Hôm nay là buổi tập cuối cùng của RMA trước kỳ nghỉ đông.

"Miro Klose! You are the best man..." – Toni nghe chính giọng cậu phát ra từ túi áo. Khỏi cần nhìn cậu cũng biết người gọi là ai. Cậu vội nghe:

– Alo? Em đây, có việc gì vậy ạ?

Mỗi lần nói chuyện với Miro, Toni đều cảm thấy phát ớn với bản thân. Giọng khàn khàn vịt đực của cậu luôn trở nên nũng nịu – hay cái gì đó tương tự như vậy – khi nói chuyện với Miro. Và kể cả mấy tờ báo lá cải có gọi cậu là " thằng nhóc bố láo" vì vẻ mặt lúc nào cũng vênh ngược lên kiểu chả coi ai ra cái vẹo gì của cậu, hay " thằng nhóc Diva" bởi – nghe có chút tự mãn nhưng, biết ưu điểm của bản thân không có gì là xấu đúng không nào – bộ mặt cộng phong cách " bad boy" của cậu, hoặc bất cứ biệt danh gì đi nữa thì, trước Miro, cậu vẫn chỉ là một ĐỨA TRẺ NGOAN NGOÃN, nghe lời Miro nói, làm điều Miro bảo,... Có lẽ vì vậy, Miro luôn – theo một cách nào đó – cưng chiều Toni, hơn bất cứ ai trong đám choai choai hâm mộ anh ở tuyển Đức.

– Giờ cậu thế nào rồi? Anh gọi chỉ để hỏi thăm tình hình cậu thôi, tại anh thấy trận trước cậu thể hiện... ừm, í ẹ quá... – Miro nói một tràng

Toni bĩu bĩu môi, chui vào xe, bật máy, rồi mở loa to hết cỡ, để cảm nhận giọng nói quen thuộc của Miro bao trọn lấy mình.

– Đâu có tệ lắm đâu, Miro – Cậu đáp

– Toni, em không tập trung. Khi chơi bóng, em cần phải hoàn toàn chú tâm vào nó, nhất là ở vị trí tiền vệ như em, kiểm soát và phân...

Không để Miro nói xong, Toni đã nhảy vào họng:

– Vângggg em biết rồi màààà ~

– Lần nào em cũng nói vậy, Toni, ở RMA, em chỉ hơi sa sút là thôi xong sự nghiệp ngay, em hiểu chứ? Sami kìa, 2014, cậu ấy thể hiện tốt, 2015 chấn thương, mất cảm giác thi đấu đỉnh cao, và giờ cậu ấy ở Juventus...

Nghe Miro nói về người đàn ông khác, trong lòng Toni gợn lên sự đố kị. Cậu không thích Miro nghĩ hoặc nói tới bất cứ ai khác với cậu, đặc biệt là đàn ông.

– Toni, điều gì khiến cậu mất tập trung vậy? – Miro vẫn chưa thôi

Toni đờ ra mất một giây, tay đặt trên vô lăng thoáng khựng lại.

Cậu không thể nói " Miro, ANH làm em mất tập trung" được.

Nhưng sự thật là cả trận hôm đó, đầu óc cậu chỉ xung quanh vấn đề "Đây là trận cuối cùng rồi, mình sẽ về Munich, rồi sẽ gặp Miro" và hướng về Miro một cách quá đà. Cậu thậm chí còn suýt có mặt trong danh sách ghi bàn của đội bạn khi có một đường chuyền về quá mạnh và khiến De Gea gặp khó khăn trong việc cản phá bóng.

– Ừm... Toni lúng túng tìm câu trả lời – em chỉ... hơi căng thẳng ...

Miro có vẻ không tin, nhưng anh không hỏi tới vấn đề này nữa.

Toni nhân cơ hội, hỏi luôn:

– Giáng sinh anh có về Đức không?

Một thoáng im lặng.

– Không – giọng Miro vang lên, nhẹ nhàng.

Bao ảo tưởng của cậu về Miro tan biến. Cậu cảm thấy có gì đó nghèn nghẹn ở cổ .

– Vậy, anh định đi đâu?

– Bọn anh...Không, ý anh là, anh, Sylwia, Luan và Noah, định sẽ đi tới một nơi nào đó ấm áp ở bán cầu Nam để nghỉ thôi...

Toni thoáng siết chặt bàn tay trên vô lăng. Miro đã nói "bọn anh"... Cậu không thích mỗi khi anh dùng từ này để nói về gia đình anh, nó khiến cậu cảm thấy như – tất nhiên đó chỉ là cảm nhận của cậu – rằng cậu là một người thừa trong cuộc sống của Miro vậy...

Cậu cười nhạt, chút chua xót cuộn lên trong lồng ngực. Cậu khàn khàn nói vào điện thoại: "Vậy thì chúc anh và gia đình có kì nghỉ đông vui vẻ."

Và, lần đầu tiên cậu cúp máy trước Miro.

Ở đầu dây bên kia, cách cả nghìn cây số, bàn tay cầm điện thoại của Miro buông thõng. Toni lần đầu tiên tắt máy trước anh. Bình thường cậu nhóc toàn để anh cúp máy trước, vậy mà hôm nay...Hẳn cậu thất vọng lắm khi biết tin anh không về Đức.

Khẽ thở dài, Miro vứt điện thoại vào túi đồ rồi đi thay quần áo. Lazio vừa có trận đấu cuối cùng của Serie A trong năm nay. Miro không thể nói là anh đã thể hiện tốt. Anh cũng bị phân tâm, cả trận anh luôn nghĩ về Toni và lí do làm cậu lơ đãng, lo lắng một chút rồi mong Perez sẽ không để ý đến Toni quá nhiều.

Lúc Miro đi ra trời đã lấm tấm mưa, anh kéo mũ áo gió đội lên đầu, hơi co người vì cơn gió lạnh bất thường đột ngột thốc vào mặt. Anh chui vào xe, rồi từ từ lái xe rời sân vận động.

" Con chào bố Miro! " – Miro tháo giày, xỏ đôi dép trong nhà vào, cậu con trai Luan từ phía đối diện lại, xỏ giày, hôn hờ lên má anh rồi vội vã ra khỏi nhà: " Con đi dạo chút, bố Miro, mẹ đi mua đồ với Noah.Tạm biệt bố "

" Luan, ngoài trời đang mưa mà, đi dạo gì hôm nay?"- Anh tỏ ý không tin tưởng lắm, gọi với theo con trai.

"Con nghĩ con sẽ mang theo ô" – Luan nhanh chóng vào nhà, lấy ô rồi lại trở ra, một làn gió nhanh chóng ùa vào.

"Đi cẩn thận, Luan! Bố yêu con!"- Miro gọi với theo bóng lưng Luan, thằng bé giơ ngón cái lên tỏ ý đã nghe thấy, và chạy thẳng.

"Miro Klose! You are the best man..." – chuông điện thoại vang lên.

Không cần nghe anh cũng biết là ai.

"Ừ, anh đây..." – anh nghe điện thoại

Toni sẽ nói gì đây? Cậu sẽ gào vào mặt anh chăng?

"Miro..." – giọng Toni có gì đó khang khác.

Anh im lặng chờ cậu nói tiếp.

"Ừm, em xin lỗi, vừa nãy là em đã nổi nóng, đã cáu giận vô cớ... Nhưng em thực sự vô cùng thất vọng khi biết tin anh không về Đức..."

"..." – Miro im lặng, anh không biết nói gì hơn.

" Còn nữa, Miro... " – Toni ngập ngừng – " Em nhớ anh "

Miro thấy tim mình khẽ nhói một cái.

" Chúng ta ... đã bao lâu không gặp nhau rồi ? " – cậu hỏi

" ... Ừm... " – Miro nhẩm tính. Một tháng, hai tháng, ...hay một, hai năm ?

"Miro?" – Sylwia bước vào nhà, theo sau là Noah, cũng túi lớn túi bé.

"Bố Miro, lát nữa bạn gái Luan sẽ tới ăn tối cùng gia đình mình." – Noah ôm cổ anh, kín đáo hỏi "Bố đang nói chuyện với ai vậy ạ?"

"Là chú Toni thôi." – Miro xoa đầu Noah, rồi tiếp tục với cuộc trò chuyện đang dang dở.

"Con chào chú Toni!" – Noah nghịch ngợm nói vào điện thoại "Giáng sinh này hẹn chú ở nhà chú Fipps nha, chú ấy mới nghĩ ra mấy loại bánh mới á – "

Không để Noah nói xong, Miro đã chen ngang "Noah, Giáng sinh này nhà mình không về Đức."

Ngay lập tức, mặt Noah như thể bị đả kích nghiêm trọng, không nói được lời nào.

"Bố, tại sao chứ?!" – giọng cậu bé chợt trở nên cao vút chói tai.

"Bố đã đặt vé đi nghỉ rồi, không nói nhiều về vấn đề này nữa – " – Miro ngắt lời con, rồi nói vào điện thoại "Chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau nhé, Toni."

"Vâng."

Miro thở dài, rồi cúp máy.

"Bố có bao giờ hỏi qua con chưa? Con MUỐN về Đức!" – Noah hét lên

"Không phải cái gì cứ muốn cũng có thể đạt được, con cần phải học điều này, con trai ạ. Còn bây giờ, con hãy lên phòng ngay cho mẹ, và đừng xuống trước bữa tối. Miro, đi mua giúp em cá hồi và sốt spaghetti " – Sylwia kịp xuất hiện trước khi mọi chuyện đi quá xa, kịp thời tách hai bố con ra.

"...Ừ... Haiz, được thôi em yêu." – Miro nhún vai, với tay lấy chìa khóa xe ở trên bàn, hôn cô rồi rời nhà.

-*-

Miro đi có chút lâu hơn dự kiến vì trong siêu thị, anh đã gặp một nhóm fan của Lazio, họ muốn xin chữ kí và selfie vài tấm với anh. Cũng chính vì vậy, khi anh mua cá hồi về thì tất cả mọi người đã quây quần quanh bàn ăn hết cả.

"Con chào chú!" – Cô gái ngồi cạnh Luan quay lại, mỉm cười chào anh.

"Ồ, chào con, con hẳn là bạn gái Luan, chú nên gọi con là gì đây con gái?" – anh mỉm cười đáp lại, cởi áo khoác treo lên giá rồi ngồi vào bàn.

"Chú cứ gọi con là Jane ạ." – cô bé ngại ngùng vén một lọn tóc ra sau tai, đáp.

"Anh về trễ, anh yêu ~ " – Sylwia xúc salad vào đĩa cho Miro, hôn phớt má anh.

"Ừm, anh đã gặp vài fan... Ăn cứ tự nhiên nhé Jane, con không cần khách sáo đâu..."

Bữa tối diễn ra khá suôn sẻ, ngoại trừ việc mặt Noah như bị đâm lê vậy.

Sau bữa tối, vì muốn giành thời gian cho con trai nên Sylwia đã đề nghị Luan đưa bạn gái về, để Miro và Noah dọn dẹp.

Noah không thèm nói với anh lời nào, chỉ im lặng rửa bát.

Rửa xong, cậu còn đi một mạch lên phòng, không thèm coi chương trình hoạt hình yêu thích lúc 7h30 tối.

* * *

"Miro, tại sao Giáng sinh này chúng ta không về Đức?" – khi Miro vừa tắm xong, bước vào phòng, vợ anh liền hỏi.

"..." – Anh im lặng, nhìn cô.

"Anh cũng nhớ nơi đó mà..." – cô nói tiếp, ôm lấy má chồng, rồi khẽ tựa đầu vào vai anh.

"Toni và tất cả bạn bè của anh ở tuyển quốc gia đều rất nhớ anh mà, họ đều muốn tụ tập ăn uống một bữa. Nếu anh không tới đó, họ sẽ nghĩ em không cho anh đi mất, em không muốn mang tiếng xấu đâu nha ~ "

Miro thoáng bối rối. Cô đang nói đùa đúng không?

"Miro, anh nên dành một chút thời gian cho mình chứ, anh yêu :)" – Sylwia nháy mắt, hôn khẽ anh.

Trái tim Miro rung lên. Sao anh lại có một người vợ tuyệt vời như cô chứ? Ngay cả khi... cô vẫn luôn nghĩ cho anh...

"Được rồi bà xã, anh nghe em tất, Giáng sinh này chúng ta về Đức ~ " – Miro đảo mắt, chịu thua vợ mình, hôn lên mái tóc cô.

"Không, anh yêu, em và Luan sẽ về Ba Lan thăm ông bà, còn anh với Noah về Đức " – Sylwia ôm cổ anh, cọ cọ mũi vào mũi anh.

"Vâng thưa phu nhân, kẻ hèn này còn có thể làm gì khác ngoài tuân lệnh phu nhân?" – Miro nhún vai đáp

"Anh yêu em, ngủ đi thôi ~ " – anh với tay tắt đèn, nằm xuống ôm cô ngủ.

_Khi Miro đã say giấc_

"Mẹ, mẹ! Thế nào rồi ạ?" – Noah thập thò ở cửa phòng, thì thào hỏi.

"Được rồi!" – cô cười rạng rỡ với con trai.

"Trời ơi yêu mẹ quá ~ " – cậu bé thiếu điều nhảy cẫng lên vì sung sướng, đấm liên hồi vào không khí.

-*-

"Noah, hành lí của con đã xong chưa?" – sau khi tiễn vợ và Luan lên máy bay về Ba Lan, Miro quay sang hỏi Noah.

"Dạ, đủ hết rồi ạ!" – Noah ngoan đột xuất, cười toe, giơ ngón tay cái tỏ ý "ổn cả"

"Đặt vé đột xuất nên chỉ có vé đêm muộn thôi, ráng chịu nhá, cứ thích về Đức cơ, lát mà có gì không ổn cấm kêu ca " – Miro liếc con trai.

"Papa, tuyệt đối sẽ không kêu ca nửa lời!" – Noah nghiêm túc hứa.

"Okayyyy" – Miro đảo mắt.

"Để bố gọi chú Toni, nói lát tới đón ở sân bay á" – Miro bảo, nghe tới vậy mắt Noah sáng như đèn pha: "Có gì bố cho con nói chuyện với em Leon nha?"

Miro gọi liên tiếp cho Toni tới lúc phải lên máy bay. Nhưng, điện thoại cậu đều báo không liên lạc được.

"Có vẻ chú ấy đang bận rồi, lát xuống máy bay bố gọi lại vậy." – anh bảo con trai, để Airplane Mode rồi cất điện thoại vào túi áo, lên máy bay.

_Trước lúc đó_

"Jess, em xong chưa? Anh bế Leon ra xe trước nhé?" – Toni tay xách hai vali to để vào cốp xe taxi, rồi quay trở vào gọi bạn gái.

"Em xong rồi đây, anh bế bé Leon đi anh yêu." – Jessica xuất hiện, dắt tay Leon đưa cho Toni.

Cậu bế lấy con trai, mở sẵn cửa xe cho cô.

"Mama, bây giờ đi đâu vậy ạ?" – Leon hỏi mẹ.

"Ừm, tới Munich con yêu ạ. Con có thích Munich không?"

"Munich là ở đâu papa? Có xa lắm không ạ?" – Leon nhỏ bé vô cùng tò mò, hỏi tiếp.

"Xa lắm con trai, vậy nên phải bay bằng máy bay mới tới được..." – Toni đáp, làm động tác bay vút lên cao của máy bay.

Leon mắt sáng trưng, hớn hở hỏi: "Vậy là gắn cánh bay như cô tiên trong truyện cổ tích mẹ kể ấy ạ? Wa ~ "

"Ừ, lắp cánh bay như chim luôn á ~ "

-*-

"Gặp nhau ở nhà nhé, em yêu." – Toni hôn Jessica, đưa tay vuốt tóc cô.

"Đi cẩn thận nhé, anh yêu." – cô hôn phớt lên má cậu, xoa đầu con trai "Gặp con sau, bé Leon của mẹ."

Và họ đi về hai hướng khác nhau.

Jessica về Đức. Toni và Leon sẽ tới Rome tìm Miro, trước khi anh đi nghỉ.

* * *

"Bố Miro, gọi được cho chú Toni chưa ạ?" – Noah cuống quít giục.

Chợt, cậu thấy một bóng hình quen thuộc.

"Cô Jessica! Cô Jess!" – Noah hét to, chạy vội lại.

Miro nhìn theo con trai.

Là Jessica, bạn gái Toni. Nhưng, sao cô lại đi một mình? Leon... và cả Toni đâu rồi?

Lòng anh thoáng chút bất an.

Anh kéo vali tới chỗ cô.

"Miro? Sao anh về Đức?!" – cô tỏ thái độ vô cùng ngạc nhiên. "Toni và Leon tới Rome thăm anh mà!"

Dạ dày Miro cuộn lên, như thể vừa có một tảng đá rơi phịch xuống vậy, vô cùng hụt hẫng.

"Bố, bố, chúng ta phải về Rome!" – Noah nắm tay áo anh, lắc lắc.

"Chuyến bay của cậu ấy cất cánh lúc mấy giờ?" – Miro hỏi. Khi anh gọi hẳn là cậu đang trên máy bay. Miro muốn bật cười chua xót. Anh và cậu đều muốn tạo bất ngờ cho đối phương, nhưng họ được gì? Chỉ là bi thương, là bỏ lỡ nhau... Đây, thậm chí còn chẳng phải lần đầu... Miro thở dài, tay thoáng siết lại để cố ngăn cả người run rẩy.

"Chuyến từ Madrid tới Rome đã hạ cánh mười lăm phút trước." – Jessica tra cứu một lúc, rồi nói.

_Rome, Italy_

"Bố ơi tại sao vẫn chưa ai mở cửa cho chúng ta vậy ạ?"

"Toni, cậu đang ở đâu?" – Miro hỏi luôn.

"Em đang ở trước cửa nhà anh" – Cậu đáp nhẹ bẫng, nhưng trong lòng nhói lên.

"Bố Miro, con muốn nói chuyện, bố!" – trong điện thoại vang lên tiếng dành nhau.

"Alô chú Toni, cho con nói chuyện với Leon!" – Noah nói nhanh, thở hổn hển. "Bố con con sẽ về Rome ngay, bố đang đặt vé máy bay."

Toni lặng người. Miro... anh ấy đã đi tìm cậu. Lần đầu tiên.

"Chú Toni, chú đưa máy cho Leon được không?" – Noah hỏi.

Toni áp máy vào tai con trai.

– Leon, là anh Noah đây! Em cứ đợi ở đó, anh sẽ tới ngay! Anh và bố Miro đang từ Munich về đây...

Trời đổ mưa to. Toni kéo con đứng dưới mái hiên nhà Miro.

"Bố ơi, bố Miro muốn nói chuyện với bố!" – Leon nói, đưa trả điện thoại trả Toni.

"Toni, ở Rome sắp có bão, vậy chuyến bay đến Rome đều bị hoãn tới khi bão tan, gọi điện cho người đại diện của anh, bảo ông ấy đưa chìa khóa nhà cho." – Miro nói một tràng.

"Vâng, em cúp máy để gọi đây" – Toni nói, rồi lại như thường lệ, đợi Miro cúp trước.

"Haiz ~ Toni..." – Miro ở đầu kia thở dài, cúp máy...

* * *

" Bố ơi, Leon đói " – Leon ngồi trong lòng bố trên giường Noah, kêu nhỏ.

"Đợi bố một chút bố kiếm đồ cho Leon ăn nhé" – Toni hôn trán con trai, đặt xuống giường rồi xuống lầu.

Anh mở tủ lạnh. Có bia, trứng và vài đồ lặt vặt.

"Leon muốn ăn gì?" – Anh gọi với lên.

"Leon muốn ăn bánh nhân táo mẹ làm!" – Thằng bé đáp.

Mặt Toni xám xịt.

Anh lục tủ bếp. Có gói bột làm bánh mì.

"Bố ơi, có bột làm bánh kìa! – Leon đã theo xuống, nhìn thấy liền thích thú reo lên.

Mặt Toni thành đen sì chứ không phải là xám nữa.

"Leon, chúng ta ăn pizza nhé?" – Anh hỏi con.

"Không đâu, bé Leon thích bánh táo cơ bố Toni" – Leon đáng thương nói

"Nhưng mà Leon..." – Toni đi tới bên Leon, đặt 2 tay lên vai con trai, ngồi xuống ngang tầm cậu bé, rồi xấu hổ nói nhỏ "Bố không biết làm bánh"

"..." – Leon đờ ra một giây

"Bố thật là cùi bắp, chả chơi với bố cùi bắp" – Leon thè lưỡi lêu lêu, rồi chu chu môi. "Vậy ăn pizza cũng được :< "

~ ~ ~

"Ợ" – Leon ợ một cái rõ to " Bố ơi Leon no rồi"

Toni nhìn đồng hồ. 2 giờ 48. Ngoài trời mưa to như trút, chỉ nhìn thấy một bức màn đen kịt trong đêm.

2 bố con đi đánh răng rồi nằm lăn ra ngủ, Leon cũng quá mệt nên quên béng mất chuyện không có chú gấu mặc áo Bayern yêu thích.

* * *

"Bố ơi, bao giờ chúng ta đặt vé được ạ?" – Noah lo lắng hỏi bố.

Miro quá buồn phiền và mệt mỏi, anh gục đầu vào bàn tay.

Hẳn Toni thất vọng lắm. Đi quãng đường xa như vậy chỉ để gặp anh, vậy mà...

Còn Leon nữa...

"Noah, cũng đã muộn rồi... con có muốn ngủ không?" – Anh nhìn con

"Không, con không muốn ngủ" – Noah trả lời, 2 mắt cậu đã gần bằng gấu trúc rồi, và chúng cứ díu cả lại.

"Con... thôi được rồi. Vậy con trông đồ nhé" – Miro thở dài, ngáp to.

"..." – Noah đứng dậy mua nước uống.

Cậu thả €1 vào máy, rồi bật nắp lon "Monster", uống một ngụm.

Cậu cảm thấy tỉnh táo hơn.

Leon...

Leon quay cuồng trong suy nghĩ của Noah.

Gương mặt tròn nhỏ nhắn, đôi mắt to tròn của em ấy...

Nụ cười của em ấy... cái chu môi hờn dỗi của em...

Càng nghĩ, cậu càng nhớ Leon hơn.

Đã lâu lắm rồi cậu không gặp em ấy...

Nghĩ về em, càng nhớ em nhiều hơn...

* * * * * * * *

"Oáp" – Toni lười nhác nhìn đồng hồ.

Đã hơn 8 giờ.

Anh để Leon ngủ thêm 1 lát nữa, hôn lên trán thằng bé rồi dậy đánh răng.

Anh kiếm ngũ cốc trong tủ, để ở bàn và gọi Leon dậy.

Chú nhóc có vẻ vẫn muốn ngủ, nhưng nghe nói ăn sáng xong sẽ được đi chơi liền dậy luôn, hào hứng thay đồ ngủ ra, thằng bé vội đến nỗi không thèm cất quần áo đi mà vứt lung tung trên giường Noah.

Đang ăn, đột nhiên Leon sững lại, nhìn Toni trân trối "Bố Toni!"

"Hm?" – miệng đầy ngũ cốc, anh nhìn con

"Gấu của Leon, Lean, hôm qua Leon không ôm Lean!" – cậu bé mở to hai mắt "Có phải con đã quên Lean ở nhà không?!"

"Bố có cho vào vali mà ~ Ừm... Lean sẽ bị ... ừm, bẩn mất nếu ta cho bạn ấy đi cùng bây giờ. Leon con xem, trời vừa mưa xong, nếu Lean ướt sẽ bị bẩn, để tối rồi bố sẽ tìm Lean cho con nhé?"

Leon cắn môi nghĩ ngợi "Vậy cũng được." – sau một lúc cậu bé đáp, gật gật đầu.

Bão đã tan, trả lại thành Rome bầu trời xanh quen thuộc.

Toni chầm chậm lái xe của Miro đưa Leon đi dạo phố, sẵn tiện mua vài thứ đồ linh tinh cần thiết.

___________________

Dưới sự chờ đợi mòn mỏi của bố con Miro, cuối cùng bão cũng tan. Miro và Noah vội mua vé máy bay. Chuyến bay của họ sẽ cất cánh lúc 23h15, vì vậy cả hai quyết định tới nhà Fipps chơi.

"Bố Miro, Noah sắp thành cái Döner Kebab rồi á" – Noah rền rĩ, vì là 8h sáng hơn, lại là ngày thường nên tàu điện ngầm đông khủng khiếp. Học sinh sinh viên đi học, công nhân viên chức đi làm,...

"Noah, nếu con không thôi than vãn thì bố sẽ thả con ở Munich và về Rome một mình." – Miro cảnh cáo.

Nhờ vậy, Noah mới thôi ca cẩm.

...

"Kính coong ~ "- chuông cửa vang lên.

"Jul, mở cửa đi con!" – tiếng Fipps vọng ra.

Cửa mở ra, một mùi thơm sực nức lan tỏa.

Julian ngạc nhiên, miệng há hốc.

"Shhh ~ " – Miro nháy mắt.

"Con chào bác, em chào anh... anh là Noah hay Luan ạ? Con mời bác và anh vào nhà..." – Julian lễ phép nói nhỏ.

"Ai đó Juls?" – có tiếng loẹt xoẹt, rồi Philpp xuất hiện, đeo tạp dề và găng tay.

"Ôi!" – Mắt anh mở lớn, và xông tới ôm Miro "Sao không nói với em một tiếng? Vào nhà đi, em mới làm mẻ bánh quy xoắn kiểu mới, ngon hơn mọi lần..."

"Julian lỉnh lỉnh xách đồ giúp Noah, nhưng Noah tỏ ý không cần "Để anh tự xách, em nhỏ vậy sao bê được?" – Noah cười cười, bẹo má Julian.

"Tom, xem ai nàyyyy ~ " – Fipps cười híp mắt, chạy vào bếp.

Chưa đầy 1' sau, anh bê ra một đĩa bánh quy xoắn còn nóng hôi hổi.

"Miro ăn thử đi, Noah con cũng ăn đi này, không ngọt quá đâu, mà thần kì lắm nhá!" – anh hấp háy mắt, bảo.

"Hm? Ai hả Fipps?" – Thomas miệng nhai bánh nhồm nhoàm, trán dính đầy bột trắng hếu, lại còn hai đường xanh lè dọc theo má hệt râu mèo, cũng đeo tạp dề, đi ra từ bếp.

"Miro!" – mắt cậu sáng lên, chạy tới ôm Miro

"A ~ Cả Noah nữa này!" – cậu nhéo nhéo má Noah, bôi đầy bột mì vào mặt Noah "Càng ngày con càng giống Toni nha ~ "

"Chú Tom!" – Noah nhăn nhăn mặt, cố giãy ra khỏi móng vuốt của Thomas.

"Fipps, em nhào xong bột rồi á, cho em một miếng đi mà :< " – cậu làm bộ đáng thương bảo, huých huých Fipps, quay qua Miro "Ăn đi Miro, bánh Fipps làm ngon nhất hệ mặt giời luôn đó ~ "

"Lúc nào cũng ăn " – Fipps lườm (yêu) Thomas, nhét một miếng bánh vào cái miệng đang há to chờ sẵn của Thomas, rồi đứng dậy pha trà.

Miro tò mò, nhón một miếng bánh ăn thử.

Vị ngậy của sữa chưa tách kem, cái bùi bùi của vừng đen, rồi vị thanh thanh của bạc hà, cuối cùng là vị ngọt mà hơi đăng đắng của chocolate...

"Tuyệt quá Fipps! Cậu làm thế nào mà được như thế vậy?" – anh ngạc nhiên hỏi nhìn Fipps đang cẩn thận rót trà.

"Chưa đâu Miro, anh uống thử kèm với trà xem?" – Fipps đắc ý bảo.

Miro làm theo. Anh tròn mắt ngó Fipps.

"Ôi Chúa ơi! Fipps, cậu làm kiểu gì vậy?!"

Vị chocolate đang đắng nghét trong miệng, bất chợt tan đi lộ chút mật ong ngòn ngọt...

"Bí mật, đây là sáng kiến của Marco đó ~ Em đặt tên cho bánh này là Echte Liebe" – Fipps cười, gãi gài đầu xấu hổ "Em có gửi qua cho cậu ấy hai gói rồi á, để test thử..."

* * *

Đúng 9h kém 10, hai bố con Miro đến sân bay làm thủ tục.

Fipps tốt bụng tặng cho hai túi bánh, một Echte Liebe, một Everyone will be different, loại bánh mà ăn mới đầu thì vô cùng thơm ngon, ngào ngạt vị việt quất cùng thanh mát hương trà xanh, nhưng khi uống kèm trà chợt trở nên đắng nghét. Cậu còn chu đáo gói kèm trà khô cho anh để uống kèm.

"Alô chú Toni, con và bố đang làm thủ tục, tầm 5h sáng con tới Rome á, dạ, đi đón ấy ạ? Thôi không cần đâu chú, con và bố bắt taxi được ạ..."

Miro liếc Noah, ngáp to, kệ cậu ba hoa với cái điện thoại, anh ngủ một chút để trấn áp sự hồi hộp đang dâng lên trong bụng.

Anh háo hức được gặp Toni. Anh nhớ cậu.

Miro yêu Toni, anh đương nhiên biết Toni cũng yêu anh.

Thứ tình cảm này, không giống như anh dành cho Sylwia, hay Toni dành cho Jess.

Họ yêu nhau theo cách hoàn toàn riêng biệt. Họ LÀ tri kỷ của nhau.

Ở bên Sylwia, Miro thấy bình yên.

Còn ở bên Toni, anh thấy HẠNH PHÚC.

-*-

Toni ngồi trong phòng khách nhà Miro, nhìn chằm chằm TV, căng mắt hết cỡ để khỏi ngủ gục. Leon gối đầu lên đùi bố, ngủ say tít, nhưng tay vẫn ôm chặt gấu Lean.

Toni bế Leon đặt lên giường Noah, đắp chăn cẩn thận, hôn lên trán con rồi ra ngoài, đóng cửa lại, xuống lầu chờ tiếp.

Toni không thể trụ được nữa, nằm dài trên sofa mà ngủ. Cậu với tay tắt TV, trùm chăn kín đầu ngủ.

...

Lúc Noah và Miro về tới nhà, vừa bật đèn hành lang đã thấy ngay một đống trên sofa. Miro tò mò đi tới, hóa ra là Toni đang cuộn tròn ngủ.

"Có Leon không bố?" – Noah ngó vào.

"Không, bố không thấy em, chắc em ngủ trên phòng." – Miro nhún nhún vai.

Noah vội chạy bình bịch lên lầu.

Toni hình như mơ thấy gì đó, cậu cười cười rồi lảm nhảm:

"Miro à ~ Em nhẹ lắm rồi mà, ai bảo anh cơ, cấm em gần hai năm á hihi..." – tiếng cười vô cùng lỗ mãng.

Miro mặt đen sì, một cước đá bay đống chăn xuống đất.

"Á..." – trong chăn vang lên tiếng rên.

Rồi Toni thò đầu ra ngoài, lấm lét nhìn xung quanh.

"A...Miro..." – vừa thấy Miro, Toni tỉnh ngủ hẳn, cười hề hề nhìn anh "Anh về từ bao giờ vậy sao không gọi em, em tới sân bay đón?"

Miro nghiến răng kèn kẹt, sát thủ nhìn Toni "Từ. Lúc. Cậu. Bảo. 'Em. Nhẹ. Lắm. Rồi. Mà' "

Chỉ có Toni, Mario và Thomas mặt dày chứ nói tới việc XXX giữa hai người đàn ông với nhau, hầu hết đều xấu hổ.

À, còn quên cả thằng nhóc Basti nữa, mặt thằng ku trẻ đó dày hơn tường thành sắt, chẳng bù cho hoàng tử xứ Köln Poldi nhà cậu ta, hơi tí là đỏ mặt, nói lúng búng. Gì thì gì, đến tận bây giờ, Miro vẫn cảm thấy một thằng đàn ông cao to, bụng sáu múi, đầy cơ bắp xấu hổ vô cùng... ừm, đáng yêu :v

Ôi, suýt không kể tới thằng trẻ Lewy, nó chơi cho Ba Lan mà sau trận đá với Đức còn xông vào tận phòng thay đồ để "hỏi han" tình hình Marco, ấy là anh nghe từ miệng Thomas kể lại, thằng ku còn thêm mắm dặm muối cho câu chuyện tang phần đậm đà hấp dẫn, nào là ánh mắt Mario sát thủ ra sao, khớp xương Miro răng rắc thế nào, ...

– Vậy thì ... Miro à... làm thử luôn xem em có nhẹ nhàng không nhé? – Toni không biết điều lại còn nhe nhởn hỏi, thổi thổi vào tai Miro, sáp lại gần định hôn.

Miro mặt xám ngoét, anh cầm cả cái gối tựa ụp vào mặt Toni.

– Cho xin đi, anh vừa xuống khỏi máy bay, mệt chết đi... Haiz đúng là mình già rồi :<

Anh ca thán, gãi gãi đầu rồi đi lên phòng.

– Làm chuyện ấy cũng là một cách nghỉ ngơi mà ~ Thư giãn nà, đầu óc hưng phấn tinh thần thoải mái nà, các cơ sẽ bớt nhức mỏi á... –

Không để Toni ba hoa chích chòe xong, Miro đã rút tất ném cậu, anh ngáp dài rồi bỏ đi.

– Ấy Miro cho em theo với ! Miro mở cửa đi mà! – Toni vội chạy theo, kêu í ới.

– Khỏi đi, đây là phòng cho tôi và Sylwia, cậu sang phòng Luan đê ~

Miro thò đầu ra, bảo, rồi dứt khoát đóng cửa phòng.

"Đừng mà Miro ~ " – Toni làm bộ đau đớn ôm tim "Anh không mở cửa em nằm ngoài này luôn đó TAT " – cậu năn nỉ ỉ ôi.

"Kệ cậuuuu ~~~~ " – Miro đáp vọng ra, kiên quyết rúc vào chăn nằm ngủ.

Bên ngoài im ắng hẳn.

Anh rón rén ngồi dậy, ra mở cửa phòng. Toni đang rúc trong chăn như cái kén.

Anh không nói được lời nào, thở dài đánh thượt, đành kéo ổ chăn vào, đóng cửa lại.

"Để em tự đi cũng được mà ..." – trong ổ chăn vang lên tiếng khàn khàn. Miro im lặng không đáp lại, vẫn kéo lê ổ chăn về giường.

"Giường em phải tự lên rồi ~ " – Toni trèo lên giường, ngoan ngoãn nằm cạnh Miro.

"Ngủ đi." – anh bảo, nằm quay lưng lại với cậu. Anh còn "dặn dò" thêm: "Cấm táy máy." làm Toni muốn khóc không ra nước mắt.

Trong bóng tối anh cũng tưởng tượng ra được cái chu môi bất mãn của Toni, bất giác mỉm cười khe khẽ, lùi người lại gần cậu hơn một chút.

Đã dặn vậy rồi mà vẫn có một cánh tay ôm ngang eo anh, xoay người anh lại.

Miro cảm thấy hơi thở Toni rất gần. Trái tim anh đập loạn. Anh thoáng run rẩy, im lặng chờ cậu.

"!" – Toni hôn lên trán anh "Cảm ơn anh."

"Vì chuyện gì?"

"Vì đã đi tìm em." – Toni khàn giọng nói, tiếng nghèn nghẹn.

"..." – Miro sững ra mất 1s, rồi mỉm cười "Bởi vì, anh cũng nhớ em." – anh nói nhỏ rí.

"Gì cơ? Anh nói nhỏ quá em nghe không rõ?" – Toni nghiêng nghiêng đầu nhìn anh, bảo.

"Anh nhớ em." – Miro lặp lại, âm vực to hơn một chút.

"Sao cơ ạ?" – Toni giả điếc.

"Anh.Nhớ.Em" – Miro nghiến răng đáp.

"Em không nghe thấy gì cả ~ "

"ANH.NHỚ.EM" – Miro cáu.

"Xin lỗi, anh nói gì thế? Dạo này em lãng tai haha ..."

Miro vừa cáu vừa buồn cười, anh kéo tai Toni lại, thì thào "Anh bảo nếu em không thôi trò này lại, em sẽ ngủ dưới đất."

"Ôi trời! Mỗi việc anh yêu em, anh nhớ em đến chết đi sống lại thôi mà cứ rì rầm mãi! Không sao không sao, em biết em – Á" – không để Toni khoe khoang xong, Miro đã đạp cậu xuống đất.

"Ái ui..." – cậu rên lên đau đớn.

Miro thò mặt ra xem, thình lình bị kéo luôn xuống đất, đã vậy người còn bị đè lên nữa chứ!

* * *

Ở phòng Noah.

Noah nằm ôm Leon, chốc chốc không cầm lòng được hôn hôn lên cậu bé.

Leon thuận thế rúc sâu vào lòng Noah hơn.

Noah vội vàng tới nỗi không thèm thay đồ ngủ, mặc độc quần lót leo lên giường, ôm Leon ngủ.

Cậu nhịn không được hôn lên môi Leon.

Leon cũng vòng tay ôm cậu, miệng chép khẽ, rồi tự dưng nở nụ cười...

_ Hoàn _


End file.
